LPW Annihilation (2004)
Paris, France |typen=2 |type1=Schizo |type2=Steel |lastevent=At All Costs (2004) |nextevent=Revelations (2005) }} Annihilation (2004) was the first annual Annihilation e-wrestling pay-per-view produced by the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance (PWA) (now known as Lords of Pain Wrestling), presented by its Schizophrenia brand. The event took place at the Paris Omni Sport Palace in Paris, France during late-2004, concluding the PWA's first European tour. The offical theme song was "We’re All To Blame" by Sum-41. A special pre-match stipulation was attached to every match. In the main event, SoL successfully defended the PWA World Heavyweight Championship in a Ladder match against Stanman. Background Coming soon. Event The first match of the night was a First Blood match between Poofy and Valleyboy. While Valleyboy was making his entrance, a masked man in the crowd distracted Valleyboy, which allowed Poofy to gain the early advantage. When Poofy applied a straight jacket choke, Valleyboy was able to get out of it by landing some haymakers. Valleyboy retrieved brass knucks that had fallen out of Poofy's tights, but before he could use it, the masked man interfered by hitting Valleyboy with a steel chair and then ramming him into the steel steps. While the masked man held Valleyboy, Poofy went to hit him with the chair that missed and struck the masked man instead. After slingshotting Poofy into an exposed turnbuckle, Valleyboy went for the Annapolis Valley Driver only to be distracted again by the masked man. Poofy used the distraction better this time, hitting a chair into Valleyboy's knee and slicing him open with a box cutter to draw first blood. Backstage, Jonathan Crotchman interviewed Bloodrose, who was the reigning PWA Television Champion. Bloodrose cut a promo on Wevv Mang, saying that he wouldn't say "I Quit" for their match later in the evening. The second match of the night was the Fatal Four-way between Mass Chaos, White Falcon, Sick Fixx, and The Mask, with the winner receiving a title match for the PWA Television Championship. After a flurry of hot tags made between the competitors, White Falcon pinned Sick Fixx for the first elimination when Chaos tripped up his leg on an attempted press slam. In short work, Mass Chaos forced The Mask to tap to the Butterfly Lock Submission, making it a one-on-one encounter. White Falcon prepared Chaos for the White Light, but Phillp Van Phile interfered and hit Falcon with a pipe. With Falcon hurt, Mass Chaos capitalized with the Chaos Factor to gain the victory and future Television Championship match. Backstage, Crotchman interviewed SoL and Satisfaction, who reigned as the PWA World Heavyweight Champion and PWA Women's Champion respectively. SoL and Satisfaction criticized PWA owner and Schizo General Manager Villiano 187 for his decisions, and that she would get her nails dirty for her upcoming match against Star Crunch. The third match featured Bloodrose defending the PWA Television Championship against Wevv Mang in an "I Quit" Steel Cage match. After several back-and-forth exchanges where one would try to force the other to say "I Quit", Mang and Bloodrose fought fist-to-fist on the top rope. Eventually, Mang slammed Bloodrose's head into the steel mesh enough to cause blood to flow. Bloodrose fell off the top rope, allowing Mang to catch Bloodrose in an Indian Death lock. Pressed against the steel, Mang modified to an Inverted Indian Death lock. The move forced Bloodrose to pass out in a pool of his own blood, giving the victory and PWA Television Championship to Wevv Mang. Backstage, "Sick" Nick tried to convince The Rabbi to wear a beret, with the thought that the French hated Americans and a beret would help their standing. Rabbi asked if beating a team called the All American Wrecking Crew was enough, then threw down the beret to Nick's disappointment. Apparently the French poodle was out of the question. The fourth match on the card was the Street Fight for the PWA Women's Championship between Satisfaction and challenger Star Crunch. Satisfaction started on the offensive earlier, drop-toe holding Crunch into the steel ringsteps to cause blood. Satisfaction set-up two chairs in the ring, but her suplex was blocked. Crunch managed to dodge a Satisfaction charge into the turnbuckle, allowing her to go for a Shooting Star Press that missed. Satisfaction grabbed the Women's Championship and charged at Star Crunch, but Crunch pulled Satisfaction's pants down, giving her the chance to hit the Crunch Cutter on the Women's Championship belt to win the title. Matches External links *PWA Schizophrenia presents Annihilation (2004) - RESULTS Annihilation (2004)